


What's a Dupe?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Wears Makeup, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boys wearing makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Excuse me?” Stiles looked down at the voice, blinking at a boy who was looking up at him.The kid couldn't be older than ten or eleven, and he was staring up at Stiles with wide eyes. His hands were clasped tightly together in front of him, and Stiles could see the handful of swatches his hand was covered in. Stiles squatted down, putting himself on eye level with the kid. “Hi-ya, what’s up, kiddo?”





	What's a Dupe?

“What do you think of this shade?” Stiles asked, craning his neck to look at Peter since the man was plastered to his back, his chin digging into Stiles’ shoulder.

Peter hummed, rubbing circles into the strip of Stiles’ bare stomach with his thumb. “It’s...more orange?”

Stiles laughed quietly, leaning back into his boyfriend’s bulk. He tapped out a rhythm on the back of Peter’s hand as he thought, comparing the two liquid lipsticks he was struggling between. Peter  _ was  _ right, the second one was more orange, but was that was Stiles wanted? He mentally rifled through his lipstick drawer, trying to remember if he had a shade similar to either of the ones on his hand.

“Excuse me?” Stiles looked down at the voice, blinking at a boy who was looking up at him.

The kid couldn't be older than ten or eleven, and he was staring up at Stiles with wide eyes. His hands were clasped tightly together in front of him, and Stiles could see the handful of swatches his hand was covered in. Stiles squatted down, putting himself on eye level with the kid. “Hi-ya, what’s up, kiddo?”

The boy rocked forward, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and grinding down into it as he seemed to think.

“You...you’re very very pretty. Do you—do you do makeup yourself?”

“Sure do,” Stiles said, tapping his fingers against his thigh. “Do you like makeup?”

The kid nodded his head enthusiastically, bobbing it up and down as he smiled widely. Stiles chuckled, reaching out his hand. “I’m Stiles, can I have your name?”

“I’m Michael,” he said, shaking Stiles’ hand shyly. 

“So, Michael, what are you doing in here?” Stiles asked him, because it certainly hadn’t escaped Stiles’ notice that there wasn’t an adult with him.

“I was looking at eyeshadow!” Michael exclaimed, holding out his arm to show off the hand covered in swatches when an older man came up behind him, looking work-worn and weary. 

The man placed a big hand on Michael’s chest, tugging him back into his legs and holding him there as he dropped his head and covered his face with his other hand. “Buddy, you  _ can’t _ keep running away like that.”

The kid turned his head into his dad’s forearm, mumbling a soft “sorry, daddy” that made the man sigh, dropping the hand on his face to show off a tired smile. He placed his hand on top of Michael’s head, brushing his hair back as he looked down at him softly. 

“Bud, I told you we can’t come in here,” Stiles bristled, especially when the kid’s face fell. He was about to say something when Michael’s father continued, “I know you wanna use the same things as those beauty people, but it’s too much money, Mikey.”

“Would it be alright if I emailed you or Michael about some very good dupes that you could check out?” Stiles cut in, not sure if he was input would be welcome but touched by their interaction enough to try. 

“What’s a dupe?” the man asked, and Stiles had to hold in a snicker when Michael sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. 

“ _ Daddy _ , I’ve told you this! It’s a less expensive product that is supposed to be a replacement for an expensive one.”

“Wait, there’s less expensive options?” he asked before he turned to Stiles and took him up on his offer. They exchanged contact information and Stiles bent down to give Michael a hug before they walked away. 

“Daddy, do you think Stiles would help me with makeup if we asked him?” Stiles heard Michael ask his dad, and his heart suddenly felt too fit to burst, his eyes burning just a little. 

Peter was behind him immediately, hugging him loosely and nosing his hair. “I love you,” he said, his voice a quiet whisper just for them. Stiles echoed the words back to him, linking his hands with Peter’s and letting himself relax into his hold for a long minute, his lips stretching into a smile so wide it hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am a liiiittle bit emotional because this is my very last fic of 2018. This year has been _crazy_ , and it feels like I did so much. I posted 184 fics and just under 380,000 words--which seems INSANE. I now have over 600,000 words on AO3 and just...damn sis. Damn. The last few months have been crazy, juggling school and work and fandom. I felt like I was drowning far more often than I felt like I was swimming, but here we are, excited and ready for 2019.
> 
> Speaking of next year, I have _so many plans_! 2019 is going to be my year of long fics, something that I am SO excited about. I struggle writing longer works, and I'm really going to be pushing myself come the new year. Excitingly, I already have around 50k worth of fic written for next year, with a lot of exciting things happening, like:
> 
> Weekly Uploads - Every Thursday I'll upload a chapter update.  
> Poly Shipping Day - On the first of every month I'll post a poly fic.  
> Second Saturday Series - On the second Saturday of every month I'll update one of my ongoing series'.  
> One-shot Wednesdays - On the third Wednesday of each month I'll post a stand-alone one-shot. 
> 
> So, this is all for 2018, but I'll be back January 1st <3 \o/
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
